


Late Night Snuggles

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Where are you going?” Kibum asks, voice rough with sleep. Jonghyun smiles apologetically and takes the chance to get all the way out of bed quickly.“Taem wants me to snuggle him on the couch,” he whispers back.tumblr





	Late Night Snuggles

“It’s the Color War, Paulette,” Jonghyun whispers at his laptop screen while Peridot whispers the same thing at her tv screen. “Doesn’t that mean _anything_ to you?” He grins as he watches Steven come up to check on the gem. He’s seen this episode at least fifteen times but he doesn’t even care. Peridot is his small infodumping shipper trash gem and he loves her. He pauses in the middle of her long explanation just to giggle at her expressions.

A sleepy mumble pulls his attention from his laptop screen and he winces, guilty, when Kibum rubs his face against his leg with a little frown. He’s trying to be as quiet as possible as he watches his kids shows at three in the morning, but sometimes he forgets. He turns the volume in his headphones down just to be safe, petting Kibum’s wrist once in apology. Behind Kibum, Minho shifts closer and nuzzles the back of his neck. Jonghyun smiles at both of them. They’re so cute.

He’s gone back to gently tapping the spacebar to pause and unpause the episode on all of his favorite Peridot poses when he notices a blinking in one of his other tabs. He switches back to gmail, curious as to who’s trying to talk to him at three in the morning. He doesn’t think any of his other-side-of-the-world friends are online. When he sees who it is, he frowns, concerned. It’s Taemin.

“can u come sleep wwith me in the couch pls???” the message reads. Jonghyun turns his head to look at the wall that separates this bedroom from the one Taemin and Jinki share separate beds in because they both need dead silence and Taemin doesn’t like the extra body heat in his sleep. Sometimes he does want to sleep with someone, but usually that someone is Jinki, since he’s already so close. Jonghyun taps the chatbox and replies quietly, but quickly enough.

“Why don’t you just snuggle Jinki?” he types.

“i didnt want to wke him up w my snifffling :cccc” is what Taemin sends back to him. “u can bring ur laptpo,” Taemin adds, and then, “laptpp,” “laptopo,” “fuck,” and finally, “laptop.” Jonghyun tries to keep down a grin. He can gather that Taemin is making so many typos on his phone because he’s all teary and he shouldn’t laugh, but typos are typos. He glances at his other two babes and his laptop battery before shrugging.

“Okay,” he types back. “One sec.”

Taemin sends him a tiny little smileyface back, the one he uses when he’s still sad but wants to show that something has made him a little bit less sad. Jonghyun smiles at it before he lifts his laptop to put on the bedside table. He gently, gently, gently lifts the blankets from his lap and eases away from Kibum’s arm; all of his efforts still get him a sleepy grumble and tired eyes cracked open.

“Where are you going?” Kibum asks, voice rough with sleep. Jonghyun smiles apologetically and takes the chance to get all the way out of bed quickly.

“Taem wants me to snuggle him on the couch,” he whispers back. Kibum grunts, then hums, nodding and turning to wrap around Minho instead. He mumbles something else that Jonghyun doesn’t catch, but it was probably just a note to himself to make something nice for breakfast tomorrow. Jonghyun straightens out his sweater, then picks up his laptop and eases himself out into the hallway.

Jinki and Taemin’s bedroom door is closed, but the little nightlight in the living room illuminates shadows that aren’t normally there. He pads across the carpet silently until he reaches the couch, and also Taemin. Taemin blinks up at him from the cushions, big, round, watery eyes, red nose, mussed hair, all bundled up in a big blanket.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. Jonghyun shakes his head immediately, slipping forward to tug at Taemin’s blankets for an opening.

“Don’t be,” Jonghyun tells him as he slides in in front of Taemin. Taemin throws the blankets over him and holds him close, nuzzling into his shoulder. “It wasn’t any trouble,” Jonghyun whispers soothingly. He pulls a pillow down and puts his laptop on it, grabs his headphones, and wiggles in the earbud that isn’t on Taemin’s side. “See?” he says. “Right back where I was.” He smiles a comforting smile; Taemin’s lips quirk up just a tiny bit.

“Sorry,” he mumbles again, and Jonghyun sighs. Whatever.

“Are you okay?” he asks instead of insisting that Taemin not apologize. Immediately after, he shakes his head. “No, I mean,” he says quickly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Obviously Taemin isn’t okay. He wiggles his arm around Taemin’s shoulders and rubs his arm slowly, squeezing him close. Taemin blinks at him, nestles more into his shoulder, shakes his head a tiny bit.

“Nnn,” he mumbles. “Just. Anxiety. Hopelessness. Worrying about death.” He shrugs his shoulders; Jonghyun nods. The usual. He understands. He presses a little kiss to Taemin’s hair, content to just let him hold Jonghyun and calm himself through Jonghyun’s even breathing and steady heartbeat. Taemin is silent for a few minutes in which Jonghyun carries on with his late night internetting like usual. Then he wiggles, squeezes Jonghyun, shifts guiltily. Jonghyun sighs again.

“I’m sor--”

“Stop,” Jonghyun says gently, but firmly. He let it go the first time, but not again in less than five minutes. “I told you it’s not a problem. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“So--” Taemin starts, and then cuts himself off. “Okay,” he says quietly. “Thank you.” Jonghyun gives him another kiss. Taemin has been making slow, slow progress on his guilt for years. Jonghyun is proud of how far he’s come, even if he does feel bad for being kind of pushy sometimes.

It’s silent after that. Taemin nuzzles him, sniffles every so often, sighs heavily against the fabric of Jonghyun’s sweater. After a while, Jonghyun closes his laptop and sets it gently on the ground. He wiggles into a more comfortable position where he can tuck Taemin gently under his chin. Taemin allows this for a minute, but then Jonghyun feels his face scrunching up against his neck. He smiles fondly, wiggling further down the couch so he’s the one snuggled into Taemin’s neck instead. He should’ve known Taemin wouldn’t be able to handle the heat of being held close like that.

Taemin hasn’t finished sniffling yet. Jonghyun squeezes him comfortingly and listens to him breathe thickly, swallow every so often, sniffle as quietly as possible.

“Goodnight,” he whispers. He knows he doesn’t have to wait until Taemin is done to sleep. He's not here to pet Taemin’s back and whisper sweet nothings into his ears until he giggles and smiles. He’s here to provide whatever comfort Taemin wants to take from him. Taemin nods and whispers it back, and Jonghyun sighs contentedly as he lets the lingering scent of Taemin’s perfume soothe him to sleep.

When he wakes up, Taemin is already gone off of him and he’s half falling off of the couch. He groans as he sits up, rubbing sleep stiffness out of his neck. The promising smell of crepes is coming from the kitchen and he smiles, wrapping Taemin’s blankets around himself and standing up. He picks his laptop up off of the floor so no one accidentally steps on it and throws it on the couch, then shuffles to the kitchen. Minho and Kibum are in there, Kibum yawning over the stove and Minho already looking wide awake and peppy like he had his morning jog an hour ago. Overachiever. Jonghyun assumes Jinki is still out like a log in bed like usual on Fridays and yawns as he takes his regular seat.

“Taemin?” he asks of the other two. Minho shrugs; Kibum gestures down the hallway.

“Shower,” he says. Jonghyun hums. Nice.

It’s another ten minutes before Taemin appears. Jonghyun is sifting powedered sugar over his crepes when the little lump comes shuffling down the hallway. He pauses for just a second when he sees Jonghyun before continuing, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

“Morning,” he says, sitting in his usual spot and accepting the crepes Kibum gives him with thanks. He doesn’t say anything specific to Jonghyun as he adds strawberries to his breakfast, but the thankful little smile he sends him when they both get up to do their dishes is good enough.


End file.
